


You Left It Burning (I'm Here)

by vagrantBreath



Series: Start the motion [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dehumanization, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith is up for some Not Happy Fun Times ahead, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, background shallance, because it be my ot3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagrantBreath/pseuds/vagrantBreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Galra know you're half-Galra, Keith.</p><p>You can't hide it. </p><p>(...)</p><p>You can't run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, PLEASE heed the additional tags! I am not saying it lightly that there will be torture and rape elements. The Galra will not be treating Keith nicely when they get their hands on him. My notes outright say "Not Happy Fun Times continue. Things get really Not Happy Fun." So please, heed the tags!

The only problem with allowing his ear tufts to grow was the fact the hair (fur) started to tangle and brushing that out hurt like a _bitch._

Not to mention his tufts looked a little matted after he took his helmet off. Keith ran his fingers through one tuft, trying to fluff it and made a face as his fingers hit a tangle. The way the hair (fur) pulled on his ear felt so strange.

”You are literally one paw lick away from doing the most cat like thing I’ve ever seen on a human.”

”Lance,” Shiro sighed as he took his own helmet off. “Don’t antagonize Keith.”

(Don’t mention his Galra heritage.)

It wasn’t like he couldn’t take it now. Keith just smirked, still fluffing his ear tufts. “At least my hair doesn’t look like a second helmet after a battle.”

Lance threw his helmet off, stalking over to Keith. “Now listen here, you-”

”Shiro, you do know you owe us a day off from training, right?”

Both Keith and Lance blinked, turning to Pidge and the big grin on her face. “What was that?” Keith asked, his voice low.

”Yes, what is she talking about?” Lance turned to Shiro, his voice also low and dangerous.

Pidge’s shit eating grin only grew wider. “That it would take less than five minutes for Lance to get angry enough to get in your face, Keith. Shiro thought it would take ten.”

”I uh. Thought you could go the entire time,” Hunk offered, raising his hand.

”Shiro! Did you seriously bet I would get in Keith’s face?” Lance’s jaw dropped as Shiro looked away. “You seriously bet that. You seriously bet it.”

”I thought you’d have enough self control to wait at least ten minutes.” Shiro pointed out, his cheeks dusting pink.

”I am the very model of self control!”

”I think it took less than a minute for you to get pissed enough at Keith that you got in his face.”

” _You_ can shut the hell up, Pidge.”

”So I take it you’re withholding sex from Shiro for a while?”

”I said you can shut up.”

Keith just ran a hand through his hair, feeling it stick together with sweat. “As much as I would love to hear about Lance, Shiro, and Allura’s sex life, I would rather go have a shower.”

Lance settled down a bit, his cheeks blushed fiercely. “Yeah. What he said.”

As Keith left, he heard Shiro say to Lance “I swear, I had faith in you.”

”Yeah, but not enough to say I would go the entire time!” resounded behind him, following him down the hall.

* * *

It felt nice. To have everyone not be scared of him. Not be angry.

(You Galra scum.)

Keith opened his eyes, his head cradled in his pillow as he looked up at the ceiling. It didn’t change the fact he was half-Galra. Half what they were fighting. Some part of him thought maybe he should have some kind of ties to that, but... he hadn’t even known anything about the Galra until he was fighting them. All he knew about them were they were his enemy.

But there had to be some good, right? One of them fathered him.

He placed his hand over his stomach (that scar. Metal thrust through him) as he inhaled. He knew nothing about that half of his lineage. For all he knew, he could be missing out on a loving family and brothers and sisters he never knew about.

Keith closed his eyes tightly, an old wish rising in his throat. The want for a family, a father, a mother, siblings... but he had a family. Voltron was a family.

(They aren’t blood.)

They were family. They weren’t Galra.

(You are.)

Keith sat up suddenly. His mind had decided to be an asshole tonight apparently. Lance probably wasn’t going to be up, so no beating the Blue Paladin in hand to hand. Shiro might still be up... though he always felt strange training against him, considering Shiro’s own experiences with the Galra. The way Shiro would sometimes train his eyes on his ears, or his gaze would go distant... Keith shook his head, inhaling sharply.

No, tonight he wasn’t going to potentially trigger Shiro’s PTSD. They had that punching bag for a reason. He pulled on a tank top and pants, shoving his feet into shoes and making his way out to the training room.

(How would the Galra take it, knowing one of the Paladins held Galra blood in his veins?)

It didn’t matter. He wouldn’t ever let the Galra know he was half-Galra.

(Even if it meant possibly losing family.)

He had family.

He had Voltron.


	2. Chapter 2

”I think you need to clip your nails,” Lance said casually, inspecting the gash on his arm. “And by that I mean _fucking ow_ , Keith. Your fighting style has gotten a lot more brutal since you found out you’re half-Galra.”

Keith shrugged, trying not to look down at his claws (at the blood staining them). “If I have a weapon, I might as well use it,” he pointed out.

And there had been no reason to hide anymore. To not let his ferocity go. He tried to rein it in a touch when sparring against Lance or Shiro so he didn’t (kill) seriously hurt them, though... Keith eyed the way Lance’s wound was bleeding. Was it too deep?

(Did you seriously hurt him this time?)

Lance shrugged, dropping his arm. “As long as you aim it away from me, I don’t care.”

”For- are you going to start whining again about that? You know when you spar you’re going to get hurt, right? That you’re going to come out of this with a few bruises and cuts?”

”Hey!” Lance frowned at him, spreading his arms. “Sor _ry_ if I want to keep my face pretty!”

”What, feeling like the ugly duckling next to Shiro and Allura?”

”Oh now it’s on.” Lance slid his one foot back, lifting his arms. “I’m going to beat you into next week.”

Keith laughed, his own body moving into a defensive position. “Bring it.”

* * *

”Why do you spar with him again? I’m tired of him whining.”

”Because listening to him whine about me not sparring with him is more annoying.”

”... you have a point.”

* * *

He really wasn’t supposed to go anywhere alone. None of them were. They were stronger as a whole, as Voltron. But right now, Keith had to follow this rabbit trail alone through the Galra ship. He had seen something like this before. It had reminded him of the quintessence. He needed to figure out what it was, then return to the others.

”Keith, I’m picking up movement behind you,” Pidge’s voice came over his com link, vibrating in his ears. “Be careful.”

”Yeah.” He knelt, listening carefully. He could pick up footsteps, faintly. Just needed to move-

Shit! Keith pulled himself back around the corner as two Galra soldier rounded another corner. He was trapped where he was. Damn it. “Pidge, I need a way out.”

”Working on it.”

His bayard’s sword was a welcome weight in his hand as he listened. The other footsteps seemed to have turned away. Good. Keith made his way back, pressing his back up against the wall and cautiously looking around it. Nothing there. He looked the other direction, seeing no one, and turned the corner, making his way down.

How did Shiro do this when he escaped? Keith struggled to remember as he came up to the next corner, pressing up against it.

”Hey!”

Keith snapped his head around as three Galra soldiers came out from the opposite end of the hall. Damn it! He rushed them, sword out as they lifted their guns. After training with Lance and Shiro so often, it almost felt like a let down when the soldiers couldn’t match up. They didn’t even feel as strong as they should. Maybe a side effect from training with the punching bag so much. But it was so easy, so simple.

(So animalistic. Fighting like a Galra against Galra.)

The gun butt into his stomach took him by surprise. It rammed right in under his armor (into his scar), making him gasp and curl over the blow. Another finally grabbed him, holding him back so he couldn’t attack, couldn’t use his sword. Keith tried to stomp downward, but before he could drop his foot, a punch hit his stomach. Right where it wasn’t armored. Right where he had been impaled.

( _“Why the quiznak aren’t our suits armored over our stomachs?!”_ )

(Why aren’t they?)

One of the soldiers ripped his helmet off, and Keith glared up at them as they all paused. Then, his blood ran cold as a cruel smile crossed one of their faces’. “Do what you want to it,” he said casually. “Then take it to Tothik. He’ll know what to do with it.”

(It.)

The punch across the face wasn’t surprising. It was a lot stronger than he was used to - a soldier not holding back. Each blow raining down on him made him grunt, and he could feel his nose break just before the soldier stepped back. He nodded to the other one, taking his sword, and they dragged him struggling down the hall.

He could almost hear Pidge’s voice in his discarded helmet as they dragged him away.

* * *

”So it’s half-Galra.” The Galra soldier didn’t even look up from his paperwork. “Khosek likes those more. Throw it in one of his cells.”

”You have a personal reason for wanting one of these,” one of the soldier told him gleefully. “It’s a Paladin of Voltron.”

The soldier paused, finally looking up. “A Paladin, you say.” He studied Keith as he struggled in his captor’s arms, then nodded. “Throw it in cell 3. I’ll see to it in a little bit.”

(It.)

(They’re calling me an “it.”)

Two of the soldiers took him to the cell, and the one holding him nearly tossed him in with how hard he pushed him. The door closed behind him before he could even get his footing, and Keith was left alone. Left staring at the empty cell, at the featureless door.

Left realizing he had really, really fucked up.

(You’re just an it to the Galra.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be another chapter tonight. The chapter after that is a rough one and I kinda want to get it out this weekend (so if I need to take precautions I can before I got back to work).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why this chapter is early is because the next chapter is going to take a lot from me. I need to write it on my day off when I have a full day to detox. So you get two chapters in one day! Happy!

The first thing Keith noticed that the cell was completely featureless.

No bed. Nothing. Not even a bucket. And given how his bladder was starting to give an insistent signal, that wasn't a good thing. What was he supposed to do about that? He swallowed, having an idea what that meant.

(They don't consider you anything.)

(You’re an animal to them.)

Keith rubbed his face. He was locked up. No way to contact the others. They knew where he had gone, though. If he didn't escape first, they would find him.

In the meantime, he could hold out. Try to escape. They would try to get him to talk... He could hold out against that, though. He wouldn't tell them where Voltron was.

(You’re an animal.)

* * *

Galra came for him.

The first thing they took was all his clothing and armor. All of it.

The second thing was he was suspended from the ceiling, his feet barely scraping the floor, and left alone.

When the Galra came back, he was shaking, the chill of the air sliding into him and his body demanding his bladder to be released. He looked up as the one that he had been brought to walked in, glaring. The Galra didn’t even look at him, only pulled in a table and started setting out various knives, hooks... Keith started struggling, trying to find purchase. Without a word, the soldier came over to him, holding a knife.

And immediately started to trace a line from his shoulder down, the skin splitting easily under the sharp point.

Keith managed to keep a noise from escaping his throat as pain flared, feeling blood run down from the cut. Without a pause, the knife lifted, going to another point on his chest and carved out a curling line. It kept doing this with distressingly regularity, as if-

(As if he was carving words.)

It finally stopped, and the soldier stepped back to admire his work. “Perfect,” he whispered.

And then punched him in the stomach.

”Your people killed my partner,” the soldier told him casually. “He was on a boat one of your Lions blew up.” He grabbed Keith’s chin, lifting it so he was looking the soldier in the face. “And now I find out one of you is half-breed scum.” The soldier let him go, backhanding him.

”Boo hoo,” Keith told him, the words coming out on a whisper. “You’ve killed thousands.”

For that, he was backhanded again. “Did I say you could talk, half-breed?”

”Fuck you.”

”Oh no.” The soldier grabbed his hair, pulling his head back. “You’re not aware of how lucky you are, apparently.” He let him go, and punched him again. Then he turned, addressing someone outside the cell. “Tell Khosek he can have it in two days. I have some plans for it.”

(I can do this.)

(I won’t tell them anything.)

* * *

The Galra really liked electricity.

He could still feel the way it ran through his veins even after he was taken down, left curled up, hands still tied together in a cell that stank of pain and piss.

* * *

Druid healing was just as painful as electricity. But it got him out of the cell.

When he returned, it had been cleaned. Somehow. By someone. Small mercies.

Keith pushed himself into a corner, watching the door. He didn’t want to be taken off guard at any time. He wanted to know when they were coming.

Voltron was coming any time now. They would show up, and he would be okay. (They would save him.)

Keith held onto that thought as he fell asleep, curled up on himself.

* * *

The next day wasn’t any better. A new word was carved into his chest, deeper this time.

(It’d scar. He’d have that Galra word on his chest forever now.)

But at some point, food appeared by the door. He didn’t know when it happened. Just that he stirred and there was a plate of food. Bread and water. Keith stood, wobbling as he made his way over to the plate. The food and water could be poisoned. They could be drugged.

But he was so thirsty...

Slowly, he sat down, picking up the water. Just a sip.

Just a sip...

(You’re pathetic.)

* * *

They didn’t ask him any questions as they beat on him.

They didn’t demand anything of him as they electrocuted him.

They didn’t mention anything of Voltron when the druids healed him.

(You’re just an animal to them. An animal to be played with.)

( _help me._ )

* * *

”Voltron’s going to find you. They’re going to free me.”

The Galra torturer paused, his fist pulled back for another punch. “Yes. We know.” He punched him again, and grabbed his face. “Do you think we didn’t prepare for this? They’ll come and they’ll be right where we want them.”

Keith’s eyes widened.

(I’m bait.)

(I’m _nothing_.)

( _help me._ )

* * *

(Don’t come for me. Stay away.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Things get really bad this chapter. Really fucking bad.

(help me)

* * *

”Murderer. An apt word, but still a bit too much for it.”

Keith looked up at the new voice. Over his torturer’s shoulder was a new Galra, and instantly he felt every muscle on his body set on edge. This Galra was smaller, slighter, and there was a cruelty set in his face he hadn’t seen anywhere else. Everything about him told Keith this one was dangerous. More than any other Galra that had taken his sadistic pleasure out on him, this one was the most dangerous of the bunch.

He came over to Keith, grabbing his chin and inspecting him. “Good, good. You’ve done good work here.”

”Khosek.” The other Galra took a step back, ceding to the new one. “You’re right on time.”

A smile crossed his face, cruel in its glee. “Of course I am. Do you think I would let the chance to put another half-breed in its place, especially one like this?” The Galra let go of Keith’s face. His fingers traced the lines of the word (murderer), muttering under his breath. “It’s an appropriate word, but I can think of one that will fit much better. A knife, please.”

When a knife was offered, the Galra took it and went around to Keith’s back. A pleased murmur came from behind him before the sharp point of the knife dug in deeply, ripping into him. Keith bit his lip, trying not to scream as a new word was carved into his back, deep enough to scar (deep enough for him to carry for the rest of his life). When it was done, the other Galra came around to look, and made a noise. “Ah. So that’s what you have planned for it.”

”Not right away. I figure it doesn’t need all the skin on it's shoulder, do you?”

When the knife edge slid in, lifting skin away from muscle, Keith finally screamed.

* * *

( _help me_ )

* * *

The guards pulled him out of the corner, ignoring his struggling as they bound his feet together, lifting him between them and taking him from the cell. He wasn’t getting healed by the druids. They had already done that (skinning his shoulders had made them scar. He had been skinned. He had been _skinned alive._ ), and they didn’t take him out of his cell for anything else. Not even when they cleaned it; the only time they cleaned it was when he was being healed. So what was it this time?

(What do they want?)

(help me help me help me)

When they reached their destination, the guards just threw him into a room. Immediately, Keith scrambled for a corner, huddling in it. He didn’t want to be taken off guard. No, he didn’t want anyone coming up behind him. It was awkward with his hands and feet bound, but he managed to get there, his eyes darting around the brightly lit room.

It had a bed.

What was going on?

When someone came in, his head snapped up, his hands clenching (killdiekillDIE). His new torturer walked in, looking around before finally finding Keith. “Ah, there you are,” he said conversationally. His fingers snapped, and two more soldiers came in, grabbing Keith and hauling him up. “Over the bed, presenting.”

The soldiers threw him over to the bed, pinning him face first into it, his knees pressing into the ground. Keith struggled, trying to throw them off before he heard the sound of a zipper, and froze.

”Yes, that word fits a half-breed much better,” his torturer murmured.

(No.)

(no no no help me help me no)

Keith screamed.

* * *

(everything hurts)

(it hurt)

(i’m going to kill him)

* * *

He had various fluids on him. Blood. Semen. Sweat.

He didn’t know how many more he’d have by the end of this.

(...)

* * *

”You’re such a good little slut, aren’t you?”

(...)

* * *

He huddled in the corner, his claws flexing. This time. This time he’d kill them. When they came for him, he’d rip their eyes from their sockets, eat them in front of them.

There was commotion. Something coming.

(...)

Finally, his door opened and he sprang (killdiekill _die_ ) claws first, growling. His bound hands came down-

And impacted onto armor, the arm having come up to protect his face.

”Whoa, Keith! It’s me! It’s Lance!”

(killdie _kill_ )

”Buddy!” Hands grabbed his wrists, holding him back. “Shiro, something’s-”

Someone new- someone-

(DIE!)

He couldn’t pull his hands free. Couldn’t attack the new threat. He howled, struggling.

”Shiro, what do we-?”

There was a brief silence, and then-

”Forgive me, Keith.”

Pain, exploding from the back of his head.

And-

Nothingness.


	5. Chapter 5

Soft.

He opened his eyes slowly, trying to take in why he was laying on something soft. Why there was something lying on top of him, why... his claws picked slightly at the cloth covering his chest as his brows furrowed, trying to remember. That was a tank top. He was wearing pants. But where-

And as he looked around, he realized what he was laying on.

( _face first on the bed, the Galra cock deep inside of him, a molten rod of pain. “You’re such a good slut,” came the crooned words_ )

He scrambled off the bed, landing hard onto the ground as he tangled himself in the sheets. Quickly, he wedged himself into a corner, staring at the bed.

At the door.

Waiting.

(...)

* * *

The scent of food kept him from immediately attacking when the door opened. It was... good. Something about it was familiar. He lifted his head, scenting the air.

”Oh! You’re awake!” He started growling as he saw who was bringing in the food: a large dark skinned teen, taking up far too much room for his tastes. “Hey, I thought you’d be hungry, so I brought you something to eat.”

He just started at the other, a steady growl rolling from his throat.

”So um... you’re not hungry?”

(getaway)

”I’ll just leave this- whoa!” The food fell to the floor as he lashed out, warning the other not to get too close. A spray of blood covered it, the large hand covering the cut left in his other hand. “Keith!”

(getaway)

Slowly, the other started to back away, then nearly fled out of the room. He watched him go, retreating back to his corner and staring at the fallen food.

His stomach growled as he considered it. Then, he made his way over, digging his fingers into the mess. His first taste didn’t taste like it was poisoned or drugged, and he kept his eyes on the door as he ate quickly. As he went back to the corner, he licked his hands clean of the food, stomach almost uncomfortably full now.

(...)

* * *

The next was a thin teen. Dark skinned as well. This one set him off immediately, something buried trying to rise. He growled as the other walked in, making the other hold up his hands.

”Whoa! Not here to fight, dude. I’m just here to see how you’re doing.” He held his arms out, turning, making his coat sway with the motion. “See? No weapons. And I’m not going to hurt you.”

He still growled at him. There was something about him. Something that said he should trust him, but he was still on every last nerve-!

The other sighed. “Look, I know something really bad happened to you. And we all want to help you.” The other started to sit down on the bed

( _furry fingers in his mouth, opening it wide. Then a cock, gagging him as it fucked his throat_ )

and he snarled, striking.

”Holy shit!” The other dodged the blow, rolling off the bed into a defensive stance. “Uh, Shiro, might need your help!”

He ignored that, springing at him. He wasn’t going to let him do that any more. He’d eat his eyes first! (killdie _DIE_ )

Claws met metal as someone grabbed the other, pulling him behind him and thrusting his arm up to meet his strike. He growled, looking into dark eyes as his claws scraped along the metal.

”Lance, go.”

He was pushed back as the other left. Leaving him with this older one, big and strong. He could feel his arms shaking as he stared at him, snarls and growls running from his mouth. Without warning, he rushed at him, pulling his arm back to strike at him with his claws.

Only for the other to grab the sloppy strike with one hand, and punch him with the other.

( _”Did you even think about all the noncombatants you were killing?”_ )

He fell to the floor, the other releasing him.

( _”Did you even think of the wives and daughters on those ships?”_ )

The door closing behind the other echoed in his ears.

(...)

* * *

There was a toilet.

It faced away from the door.

* * *

”Hey, Keith. I, um, have more food for you.” The first one he saw stood just inside the door, and put the tray down where he stood. “I hope you like it.”

The door closed behind him. He scrambled over to the food, eating it quickly and going back to his corner.

It was good.

* * *

He knew where he was. It was familiar. Everyone was familiar.

He didn’t know anyone.

He fell asleep, still facing the door from his corner.


	6. Chapter 6

It was confusing. The kindness.

He felt like he should know why. Who these people were. They were so familiar. He should know.

He hadn’t seen them all. There were... three more. Someone that was important. Someone that made things run. And someone...

Someone like the others.

* * *

”Keith.”

His head snapped up at the new voice. A woman stood in the door, dark and elegant. She smiled at him, kneeling so she was at his level. “How are you feeling?”

He stared at her. This woman... this was the someone important. Someone that was important to all of them.

He _knew her._ Just like he knew all of them.

Who was she?

”I’m glad you’re home.” There was something in her eyes, something he couldn't read. “Please, let us know if you need anything.” She stood again, making him press into the corner, growling slightly. “I do wish you would know we won't harm you.”

(...)

Without another word, she left.

(...?)

* * *

”Hey Keith. I um, have dinner.”

He _knew him._ This one was important to him too.

Who was he?

He watched as the other shakily put down the plate, rubbing the back of his head as he stood back up. “I put some of your favorite brownies on there,” he said, laughing a little. “You know, in case you want the sugar.”

The sweet scent brought him over, watching the other carefully. He watched the other edge for the door as he picked up what was making the sweet scent, sniffing it. Biting in, the taste burst over his tongue and he shoved the rest in his mouth quickly, reaching for another.

”Oh good, you still like brownies. I’ll bring you more tomorrow, okay?”

He looked up at the other, seeing the relieved smile on his face. Then turned back to his food, shoving another in his mouth.

(...)

* * *

When the door opened next, he had been drowsing. Instantly, he went on high alert, even more so when he saw the tall broad shouldered figure. He knew him. He knew he shouldn’t be afraid of him. But the other had hit him. Had attacked him. A growl built in his throat, spilling over his lips.

The other had something in his arms. Something folded up. He set it down on the ground in front of him, and looked over at him, a small smile on his face. “Hey. Ground must be pretty hard, huh? I had Allura find some spare sheets, comforters, and pillows. It should make it a little easier for you.” He stared at him for a moment, biting his lip. “Keith, I... I’m sorry. I should have...”

He snarled at him. (getaway)

The other sighed. “I hope this helps.” He stood, turning for the door. “We miss you, Keith.”

He watched the door for a while after the other left. Then, he moved forward, inspecting what he had brought.

The day ended with him clutching a pillow, the sheets and comforter a mess of a pile around him.

(...)

* * *

She was... tiny.

(...?)

Before he could even react to anything, she came in, grabbed the pillow off his bed (...!) and curled up on the floor, facing him. “Don’t tell Lance I’m here,” she whispered. “He’s been an asshole for someone that has sisters. Shit...” A hiss escaped from between her teeth- pain? Her face drew closed in pain.

(...?)

He just watched her. She curled up even further, whimpering slightly. Then, he could tell when she forced her breathing deep and even. Her eyes closed as she breathed, slowly starting to uncurl.

When she started to snore, he jolted.

(...?)

He knew her. Just like the big one. The annoying one. The one that hit him. They were all part of the same. He _knew her._

He watched her sleep, eyes darting to the door occasionally. Every once and awhile, she would let out a small noise of pain, making him flinch.

(???)

(...)

* * *

(Flying. Laughter.)

(Red.)

(Redredredred _red_ )

He woke up snarling, swiping at empty air. Slowly, he settled back down, one word rattling around in his mind.

( _Red._ )


	7. Chapter 7

The word stuck with him, with an image he couldn't quite make out. Something important. Something he needed.

(Red.)

* * *

It settled into a routine. The big one would bring food regularly, and try to talk to him. The annoying one would come by. And the broad shouldered one...

He actually felt bad for reacting how he did to that one. A part of him said there was more there than the others. He knew more about that one. But he couldn't stop the fear

( _”You murderer.”_ )

he felt when he saw him. The memory of pain.

(Red.)

(Redredredred _red_ )

The tiny one had been by once, though. When she had been in pain. Why had she done that? Why had she come by while she was vulnerable?

He knew them all. He had to. Who were they? It was right there and he couldn't grasp it. Something kept it from him. Kept him from remembering. He pressed up against the corner, eyes darting around the room. They were important to him. Why? Who were they?

... who was he?

* * *

(Flight)

(Victory)

(“We did it, Red.”)

(Redredredred)

* * *

They didn’t try coming close to him anymore. The floor was dotted with enough blood that they didn’t do it. Which was good. He didn’t want anyone

( _”such a good slut”_ )

to ever touch him again. He huddled in his corner, growling to himself. No one touch him. No one get close.

( _”Would you like a turn at our half-breed slut?”_ )

He wouldn’t let anyone hurt him ever again.

* * *

”Keith... do you even remember Voltron?”

(...)

* * *

”Madre de dios, you fucking stink!” Why was he here again? Why did he keep coming back? “We cleaned you up when we rescued you. And it looks like you haven’t been keeping yourself clean. At least you’ve been using the goddamn toilet. You do know where the shower is in your room, right?”

He growled at the other. (goaway)

”Yeah, that’s not working anymore.” Why was he sitting down? “Keith, look. We need you back. We nearly lost a battle because we didn’t have you so we could form Voltron. So we need you to be Keith again like, now.”

His claws flexed. (goaway)

”Please, Keith. Just... go back to normal. Stop being this wild animal thing. We can help you! Like I said before, when we learned you’re half-Galra”

( _”half-breed slut”_ )

”you can just talk to us! You can stop being an antisocial animal now and just-”

The pillow hit his face, and dropped to his lap. The other blinked, looking down at it, then back at him.

He had attacked him. Not self defense. And now he was surprised, taken off guard.

(getaway)

(run)

(run!)

Without another breath, he scrambled for the door. It slid open, surprising him for a moment. But he didn’t stop. He just ran, feet taking him to a place he knew about. A place he couldn’t remember, but he felt. It roared in his head, called to him. He needed to be there, now. Escape. Escape to there.

Footsteps behind him.

(run!)

Closer. He was almost there. It was. Yes. There.

Escape.

Lions.

He stopped, looking up at them. Breath caught in his throat (...) as he stared at them, arms limp at his sides. He heard the footsteps come closer behind him, but he couldn’t move.

Couldn’t look away.

(Red.)

( _Red._ )

( _I know you._ )

Slowly, he started over to the red one. His hand reached out ( _I know you_ ) and lightly touched the metal paw.

”Red,” he whispered, pressing his forehead against the leg. “Red.”

(You’re okay, Red.)

There was a sound behind him, and he turned slightly, not wanting to break contact with Red. The annoying one stood there, his mouth open slightly. “So uh... that’s your Lion.”

”Red.”

”Yes! Red! Holy shit!” A huge grin crossed his face. “You remember!”

He turned away, both hands now on Red’s metal.

(You’re okay.)


	8. Chapter 8

He didn't leave Red’s side.

At some point, someone had brought him a blanket and pillow. He hadn't even noticed. Red had taken all his attention (You’re okay). He took them and curled up at her paws, watching the door.

Watching. Waiting.

He fell asleep next to the paws of a Lion.

* * *

( _”You fight so much. Guard, put it on its back and hold it down. I want to see the pain on its face.”_ )

He growled.

( _pain as he thrust in quickly, a blissful look crossing his face. “Ah, that’s it.”_ )

His claws flexed.

( _helpme_ )

He woke up, snarling. His claws struck out, slicing up the first soft thing he found. Foam flew everywhere as he continued to attack, still feeling the echoes of pain run through him.

Finally, he ran out of something to attack. Foam and fluff stuck to his claws, the pillow destroyed. Slowly, he sank back down into his blanket, back pressed into Red’s paw as he rested his head against the ground.

(...)

(neveragain)

* * *

”Aw man. I thought we had a bonding moment over that pillow!”

He lifted his head at the familiar annoying voice. What did he want?

The other sat down, a grin on his face. “So,” he started. “I am a genius. I got both Shiro and Allura to agree that allowing you to be out of your room and next to Red would be good for you.” He spread his arms wide. “Eh? Eeeeeeh?”

He ignored him, laying his head back down.

There was a moment of silence, then the other cleared his throat. “Anyway, Pidge said she needs to run some tests on Green over there, so she should be down in a bit. And... I'm glad you at least remember Red.”

(...)

He watched the other go, curled up next to the Lion. Waiting.

When the tiny one showed up, he knew she would. He knew it would be her. The other had said it would be.

”Hey Keith.” She didn’t even look at him as she strode over to the Green Lion, hoisting herself up to a panel. “Ugh, so was Lance being an asshole to you too? He was- shit.” She put something in her mouth, fumbling with the panel before putting it aside, taking the thing out of her mouth. “Anyway. He was all ‘look at me, I got Keith out of his room.’ Fucking ass. I really wanted to punch the smug off his face.” She went quiet for a moment, concentrating on something, her hands working inside the Lion. “There. Anyway, Shiro stopped me. Said it would be ‘bad for the team’ and ‘he’d have to hear about it later.’ Whatever.” She dropped to the floor, looking over at him. “Sorry for venting at you when you probably can barely understand words. Just... augh! Sometimes I just want to punch the stupid out of him.”

He stared at her. She was just so... casual around him. Almost ignoring him. And then she went to the mouth of the Lion, tapping. “Hey, open. I need to see if that worked.”

The Lion’s mouth opened, and she hopped in.

Leaving him to stare at where she had gone.

Why was she treating him differently than the others did?

”Ha ha!” The triumphant crow came from the mouth of the Lion as she dropped out. “That will make your cooling system work a hell of a lot more efficiently. I knew it was just one little thing.” She went back over to where the panel went, reattaching it. “... I really miss being able to bitch about Lance together,” she said softly as finished. “I mean, Shiro gets to put up with a lot from him because he’s fucking him so I can vent at him, but it’s not the same as mutual venting with someone else that’s done with his shit. And roll our eyes at when he actually gets things right and won’t shut up about it. And just be friends. I miss my goddamn friend, Keith. We all do.”

He jolted upward when he heard her voice waver at the last sentence.

”I think that’s why Lance is being such an asshole. He fucking misses you. He misses you being his rival and friend. We want you _back._ And you don’t even seem to remember us. You remember a fucking Lion before you remember your team!”

He felt his heart beat faster in his chest, not sure what to do. He wanted to run, but this wasn’t a dangerous situation. She was shouting, but not in anger. He didn’t know what, but she...

They weren’t a threat.

”Do you even remember my name?!”

(...)

She deflated when he didn’t answer. “I should have guessed,” she mumbled. “I’ll get you a new pillow tonight. Or someone will. Hunk, maybe. I’ll be back tomorrow to run tests on everyone else’s Lions. Maybe yours once you can understand words.” She sniffed, wiping her nose. She started to leave, then paused, turning her head back towards him. “Pidge. It’s Pidge. Yours is Keith.”

(...)

She left.

(...)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm home sick, so have an early chapter. I may have another later if I get bored enough and I like it enough to put it up. Depends on how much I sleep to try to recover from this.

( _”Do you even remember my name?!”_ )

(...)

(I know you. I know all of you.)

* * *

The big one brought him a new pillow. “Here, Keith.” He knelt and slid it across the floor, trying not to come too close. “Wow, you really made a mess. Do you want me to clean up?”

He growled, pulling the pillow close.

”I guess that’s a no. Well, I’m going to be making dinner soon. I’ll bring you some.”

His stomach rumbled. Food. Food.

The other scratched the back of his head. “Man, I wish I knew if you knew what I was saying. That would be really nice. All I know is you keep looking at me and I don’t know if you’re remembering me or if you’re seeing me as a threat. I really wish I knew which it was. I really want you back, Keith. Everyone misses you. I mean, I really do, Lance really does, Pidge was horrible yesterday after coming down here... and Shiro doesn’t really show it, but we can tell he misses you a lot too.”

(...)

He sighed. “I don’t know. I don’t know what to do about this. I wish I did.”

(...)

”We all wish we knew.”

(...)

The other fell quiet, looking at his hands. After a few ticks, he sighed and stood, making him press further into Red’s paw. “I’m sorry you’re afraid of me,” he said softly.

(...)

”I’m going to go make dinner. I’ll bring you some after I’m done.”

Dinner. Food.

”Be back in a bit.”

* * *

Red’s mouth suddenly opening took him by surprise. He started to scramble away, but the sounds of the other Lions coming to life made him stop. His heart pounded in his chest as the sound beat into him, the growl of machinery around him. In an instant, he was crawling in, curling up on the floor as her mouth closed. Light came on, a display so he could see the other Lions standing up and leaving. Watch as they flew out, and-

( _Space._ )

He uncurled, crawling over to watch the display. Fascinated, he watched the others fight, the way their Lions worked together to take down the enemy. He felt his fingers twitch (you’ve done this before) as he watched. He could hear voices, beating on his memory...

(You know them.)

They won. He knew they would.

And then they were coming back. The display turned off as he heard them enter and enter a sleeping mode (they never turn off). Red’s mouth opened again, letting in a blast of bright lights that made him squint.

”Whoa!”

”Is Keith-?”

”I think so.”

Slowly, he crawled over to the edge, peeking over. He saw-

(Paladins.)

Paladins.

His breath caught. The flight suits. The armor.

( _I know you._ )

It ticked at his memory. He started to come down, wanting to see. Wanting to _know._ He _knew_ them. Why?

”Don’t take a step. Let him come to us.”

The one that had spoken... he looked at the broad shouldered one. The one with the scars. The one with the white hair. He knew him. More than the others. Why? Black... black...

(White.)

His eyes took him in, trying to understand. Why white?

(White. Shiro.)

(Shiro.)

(Shiroshiroshiroshiro)

( _I know you._ I’ve known you longer than anyone else here.)

( _Shiro._ )

”Shiro,” he whispered.

”Holy shit!”

”Lance, shh!”

(Shiro. _Galra._ )

He felt his heart quicken in his chest, throat tightening. His eyes caught on one arm, a memory of the metal of it, the unnatural state coming up.

(Galra _prisoner._ )

(Like _you._ )

(painfearhatedieDIE)

He howled, dropping to his knees.

( _pain from his shoulders, blood running down_ )

( _pain radiating up his backside, feeling blood and semen drip down_ )

”Keith- Lance, let me go!”

”Pidge, don’t go near him. Not like this.”

”Shiro, tell him-!”

”He’s having a flashback. Don’t go near him.”

( _smiling faces as they took their turn with him_ )

”Keith!”

He lashed out, snarling. His claws hit empty air as he collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily.

”Okay, Pidge, time to leave!”

”Fucking hell, _put me down!_ "

He heard footsteps. People leaving him alone.

Leaving him to pant against the floor, pushing himself up against Red’s paw, trembling.

(Shiro. _Shiro._ )


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup.

(Shiro. Red.)

He huddled next to Red. The blanket and pillow were gone (space) but it still felt comforting to have the Lion at his back. It helped a bit as words circled through his mind, trying to make sense in the chaos.

(Shiro. Red.)

(I know them. I know all of them.)

(Galra prisoner.)

He shuddered.

(Shiro. Red. Shiro. Red. Shiroredshiroredshirored)

* * *

The annoying one was back. “Hey. How’re you feeling?” he asked as he sat down.

He growled at him.

”You could have answered that! You never know!” He sighed, leaning forward. “I really wish I could help you, you idiot. Like, I would have loved to talk you through that flashback. I think Shiro would have too. But you being like a wild animal and attacking things that were talking...” He ran a hand through his hair, looking down. “You’re going to spar with me once you’re back,” he said firmly, dropping his hand to his ankle. He looked up, gaze intent on his face. “When you’re back to being Keith, we’re going to spar and I’m going to let you know just how much I fucking missed you by beating you. And then we’re going to talk and I’m going to give you that hug I keep talking about.”

(...)

”Stop looking at me like that!” The other stood quickly, making him snarl. He started to pace, hands in his short dark hair. “Stop looking at me like you don’t even know what I am. You’re fucking more than that. You remember Red and Shiro so why don’t you remember _me_? Why don’t you remember anyone else? Why don’t you look at us like we’re human?!”

His heart beat wildly in his chest, his claws flexing. This one was going to hurt him, was going to attack, he had nothing to throw at him this time...

Suddenly, the other stopped, dropping down to sit again, facing away from him. “You don’t even look at us like we’re human,” he whispered. “You just see the Galra when you look at us, don’t you. You don’t see us. You don’t see Voltron.”

(...)

After a moment, the other wiped at his eyes, standing up. “I’ll leave you alone now.”

(...)

* * *

(I want to remember.)

* * *

Shiro didn’t come by.

(I remember you now.)

* * *

The tiny one was back, her feet dangling outside of her Lion. “Damn it!” her voice came out of where she was wedged. “Get back here, you fucking screw...”

He watched her, leaning up against Red’s paw. She was... interesting. She usually just came and did something with her Lion. After the one time, she didn’t acknowledge him at all other than a hello. It wasn’t like the others. Why was she different?

(I know you.)

”Hup!” She pushed herself out of the Lion, dropping to the ground. “Okay, that’s connected. I think all I need to do is upload my code and the invisibility cloak should run for longer.” She went over to her tools, sitting down at one of them.

The clacking of keys filled the air. A steady rhythm, and his eyelids started to droop. It was soothing, and she wasn’t a threat.

(She’s dangerous. But not to me.)

He closed his eyes.

( _”I figure it doesn’t need all the skin on it's shoulder, do you?”_ )

Snarling, he opened his eyes again, swiping.

”Holy shit!” The tiny one stood suddenly, spinning to look at him. Something with a green glowing pointed tip was in her hand (I know what that is) and she brought it up before her. “Keith, don’t. I really don’t want to hurt you. You’re not Lance; You have no stupid to zap out.”

He growled at her, claws flexing.

He could see her eyes dart around, her body shifting slightly...

When she started to run towards the door, he sprang at her. He grabbed the arm with the weapon, pinning it beneath a hand and a knee. His other arm came up, claws spread and ready as her free arm came up to shield her face.

( _No._ )

Shaking, he took her wrist, pulling it down so he could see her face.

(Don’t hurt her. She’s lost family. She nearly lost a friend.)

( _Pidge._ )

”Pidge.”

Her eyes went round behind her skewed glasses. “You...”

(Pidge. Shiro. Red.)

”Pidge. Pidge.”

”Holy shit.” She took a shuddering breath as her eyes welled up, tears spilling from her eyes, rolling into her hair. “Yes.”

He let her weapon (bayard) arm go, reaching for her face. She stared up at him steadily, twitching slightly as his fingers brushed over her wet skin. He pulled his fingers back, staring at them.

(She’s crying.)

(She got someone back.)

”Pidge.”

”Yeah.” She swallowed, looking down her body. “Can you get off of me now? You’re kinda heavy.”

He stared down at her, hand flexing on her wrist.

”You smell like ass, Keith, and you’re heavy. Get off.”

(Pidge.)

She sighed, and twisted. He toppled off of her with surprise, letting go of her as she scrambled to her feet, holding her weapon (bayard) up. “Please tell me you haven’t reverted,” she muttered. “I would not like for me getting your ass of me to be a reason for you to backslide.”

He looked up at her.

(Pidge. Shiro. Red.)

(I know you.)

She swallowed, backing away. “I still have work to do here, but I think I’ll let you process what just happened first and maybe stop being so murderous.”

(...)

(I know all of you.)

(Pidge. Shiro. Red)

She left.

(Pidgeshirorediknowyou)


	11. Chapter 11

(Who am I?)

* * *

Food was set in front of him. Familiar. He stared at it for a moment, then up at the one that brought it.

”Hey, Keith. I left you some brownies too. Lance almost ate all of them, but-”

”Hunk.”

Hunk paused, then his lips curved into a wide smile. “Yeah! I’m Hunk! Oh wow, Lance is going to freak when he hears you remembered me!”

(Hunk. Pidge. Shiro. Red.)

He picked up a brownie, biting into it.

It was good.

* * *

”What’s this I’ve been hearing?” The annoying one sat down across from him, spreading his arms. “Pidge’s been saying you remembered her, and now Hunk? Really, you remember them before you remember your rival? The one that helped you back when you first found out you’re half-Galra?”

( _half-breed slut_ )

”C’mon.”

( _”No, Lance.”_ )

He rolled over, purposely putting his back to him. It made him curl slightly, his back exposed, but he had to make a point.

”C’mon!”

He made an annoyed noise, hands pressing into Red’s paw. Why wouldn’t he go away and stop pestering him?

(Hunk. Pidge. Shiro. Red.)

He grumbled. He did know this one. Just... did not want to give him the satisfaction right now. Lance would never shut up if he did.

(Lance.)

(Lancelancelancelance)

(Lancehunkpidgeshiroredwhywasthisimportant)

(whydoihavetorememberthis)

(whoami)

”Fine.” He could hear Lance standing up, a pout obvious in his voice. “I’ll just go then. Oh, hey Pidge. What’cha doing down here?”

”Diagnostic testing and coding. Get out.”

”Whoa, leaving your domain. Don’t bite my head off. Keith’s being a little asshole, so don’t expect much out of him today.”

”Thank you. Get out.”

”Leaving.”

He heard Lance leave, and Pidge go over to her Lion. Rolling over, he stared at her. “Lance,” he finally said, making her freeze.

”Oh great, you’re just saying random names,” she grumbled. “You don’t actually know who they belong to. No, I’m not Lance. Pidge. I’m Pidge.”

He shook his head, then nodded towards where Lance had gone. “Lance.”

Pidge paused, then started to laugh. “Shit, he’s going to be pissed that you remembered when he wasn’t here,” she said, hiccuping slightly as she laughed. “Oh yeah. That’s Lance. You actually do remember me, right?”

”Pidge.”

She blinked. “Are you... shit, you’re actually responding to me. You understand me!” Pidge started walking in small circles, her hand to her mouth. “You’re starting to understand human speech again. Do you remember who you are, Keith? Do you know your own name?”

(...)

”And that blank look tells me all I need to know,” she said, sighing. “Okay. So you remember Lance and me. And Shiro. And Red.”

”Hunk.”

”And Hunk, that’s great! What about Allura and Coran?”

(Allura. Coran.)

”You look confused, so not yet.” She sat down across from him, grinning. “But you remember us. Okay. Maybe if Allura and Coran visit? Shit, this is going faster. You’re starting to remember even faster and faster. Maybe soon you’ll be completely back and I’ll have my friend back!”

(...)

Pidge sighed, her smile falling. “Yeah, by that look I can tell that’s a bit too soon to tell. Still. You’re getting less feral by the day. I’m just... so happy that you’re getting better.” She gathered her legs under her, standing again. “I’m going to be doing some stuff with Green today, so don’t worry. It’s all computer related, so if I scream it’ll be at my computer because my code’s not compiling. No need to go murderous at me. Hopefully you can understand that. Shit, Keith.” The smile returned. “You’re starting to understand people again!”

(...)

* * *

(Lance. Hunk. Pidge. Shiro. Red.)

(Who are they?)

(... Allura.)

(Coran.)

He stared at the entrance, trying to put it all together as he laid there, alone. Allura. Coran.

(Allura’s the Princess. Coran’s her advisor.)

He gasped, rolling over onto his stomach and curling up. It was coming faster now. Everything beat on his brain, wanting to come out. It knew it was time. That it had waited too long, been pushed back by the coping mechanism for far too long.

But he didn’t want to remember. He knew it wouldn’t be-

(No. Please no.)

(I want to remember.)

(I don’t want to remember.)

(Allura. Coran. Lance. Hunk. Pidge. Shiro. Red.)

(Paladins.)

A sobbing gasp escaped his throat. Paladins. _Paladins._

(Paladins.)

(You’re a Paladin.)

He curled up even tighter, shaking.

( _Voltron._ )

Everything froze.

Then came into sharp focus. His thoughts, his body, his memories of every battle, every interaction with the others, every little pain from missions to being tortured and raped rushed into him, crystal clear as if they had just happened right then and now...

( _Voltron._ )

Keith screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is most likely the last for this one. Yup.
> 
> Which means I may be writing a sequel to go through the journey of him recovering, this time balancing on the edge of feral and not and relearning to trust in being a Paladin of Voltron. And reference more Darren Korb music because you will pry the Bastion, Transistor, and what we have of Pyre soundtracks out of my cold dead hands.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, he just felt disgusting.

Slowly, Keith uncurled from his position. His throat felt raw as he swallowed, and he looked around the hanger. Red, Blue, Black, Green, Yellow... they were all there. Keith took a deep breath, putting a hand on Red’s paw and pushing himself up.

The world slid a little, but he managed to stay upright. Enough that he could make his way back to his room. Slowly, he started out, steps small as he tried to make sure his legs would keep him up. It was... by the lights, late. No one would be up. Or maybe it was really early and they’d be up soon. He didn’t have access to a clock yet.

It took a bit to make his door open, but once he did, the sight made him pause. The bed (painchokinggagging) with the pillow on the floor, and the lone blanket in the corner. They must have taken the other pillow and blanket to him when he was curled up next to Red, before it was lost to space when they went to fight.

But he felt disgusting, and needed a shower. Keith peeled his shirt off as he entered the bathroom, ignoring the mirror. He turned the shower on, knowing it was already set to what he preferred, and finished undressing. Not looking at himself. Not wanting to see what he looked like now.

He didn’t want to see what the Galra had done to him.

When he entered the shower, the water rushing over his tense muscles filled him with a sense of relief. He tilted his head back, sighing as the water ran through his hair and over his face. Grabbing the shampoo, he started to clean himself, starting with his greasy hair.

It felt good. To get clean.

Finally, he shut the water off. And- he had forgotten a towel. Keith snorted, stepping out carefully and making his way over to grab one. He dried himself off, carefully not looking in the mirror as he left the bathroom. There was another tank top and drawstring pants, he knew there was. And- there. He pulled them out, sliding them on. Clean clothes.

Then Keith sat down on the floor, the towel in his hands.

(I was captured by the Galra.)

(I was tortured by the Galra.)

(I was raped by the Galra.)

(I was broken by the Galra.)

His breath hitched in his throat at that last thought.

(I was broken. I’m broken. It doesn’t matter that I’m thinking now, I’m _broken._ )

(I can feel it. I want to go back to that. I don’t remember it as clearly like that.)

Keith curled in on himself, a keening noise rising in his throat.

(I’m broken.)

A sob broke free, and he pulled his knees up to his chest.

(The Galra did it. They broke another Paladin of Voltron.)

(help me)

He didn’t know how long he had kept himself there, curled up. But he when he heard his door open, his head snapped up. Keith wiped his eyes, trying to hide the tears from who had just come in.

Pidge yawned, swaying a little. “I know this is useless, but keep it down. Some of us have training in the morning.”

Keith laughed a little, sniffing. “Okay, Pidge.”

She grumbled, turning to leave. Then stopped. Then turned back to him, squinting. “Waiiiiiit.” She entered, squatting down. “Say that again.”

”I’ll be quieter.”

Her eyes popped open wide and she lost her balance. “Fuck, ow.” Pidge moved herself into a more comfortable sitting position, leaning forward slightly. “You...”

”Hi.”

”You’re... you’re here! You’re Keith again!” Pidge started to laugh, rubbing her eyes. “Keith, you... fuck, it’s about time. Lance is going to freak out when he sees this. It’s too bad he doesn’t sleep down here anymore.”

Keith laughed with her. “Yeah.”

She stared at him, then shook her head. “Wow.” Pidge started laughing, lowering her head. “I was starting to think you wouldn’t come back. That you weren’t there anymore.”

”I was,” he whispered. “I was always here. I just... needed to find my way back.”

Pidge nodded, sniffing and rubbing her eyes. “Yeah.” She lifted her head again, staring at him. “Yeah.”

The two of them just stared at each other before Keith broke it off. “Didn’t you say you had training in the morning?” he asked, staring at the corner of his room.

”Yeah. I do.” Pidge started to stand, and Keith clenched his fist, fighting the urge to recoil. “You’re probably not up for training, but... you up for socialization? Letting everyone know you’re back?”

Keith considered. Lance would probably be in his face, pushing for answers. Shiro would be holding him back (and he wasn’t sure if he would be able to face Shiro. Not with knowing Shiro’s history as a Galra prisoner, like him). Hunk would mother hen him.

But he had to do it at some point.

”Yeah. Might as well.”

Pidge considered him. “I’ll let Shiro know first so he can set up small doses.” She hesitated, and let out a small laugh. “Fuck. I’m glad you’re back.”

”So am I,” he whispered as she left.

(I’m here.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I set my sail  
> Fly the wind, it will take me  
> Back to my home, sweet home
> 
> Lie on my back  
> Clouds are making way for me  
> I'm coming home, sweet home
> 
> I see your star  
> You left it burning for me  
> Mother, I'm here
> 
> Eyes open wide  
> Feel your heart and it's glowing  
> I'm welcome home, sweet home
> 
> I take your hand  
> Now you'll never be lonely  
> Not when I'm home, sweet home
> 
> I see your star  
> You left it burning for me  
> Mother, I'm here
> 
> Mother, I'm Here, Darren Korb ([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YlfUcnSbKDA))
> 
> Everyone. Just. I am so touched by the amount of love this story has gotten. Thank you so much. I love you so much. Thank you.


End file.
